dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Hail
Queen Hail (クイーン・ヘイル) is the Queen of the Universe introduced in Dragon Ball Minus. She is the wife of King Cold and the mother of Cooler and Frieza. She also appears in [[Dragon Ball SF|'Dragon Ball SF']]. 'Appearance' Queen Hail's height is similar to Frieza in his True form. Her physical appearance is very very slim and less muscular like her sons and more feminine like due to being a female. Queen Hail.png|Queen Hail in Dragon Ball Minus 'Personality' Queen Hail's personality is similar to her husband and son. She also enjoys torturing her victims. Despite being the Queen of the Cold Force, Queen Hail's role and very existence are unknown to all but her own family until her and King Cold retires. 'Background' Queen Hail marries King Cold and remains in the background,as he runs the Cold Force and give birth to their children, Cooler and Frieza. She is aware of the Super Saiyans' legendary power, but does not seem to fear it as much as his sons and husband. Queen Hail had heard of Majin Buu and God of Destruction Beerus and warned Frieza that these were the only two beings he should never cross. 'Dragon Ball Minus' TBA 'Dragon Ball SF' TBA 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Telekinesis' – A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. *'Survival' – Queen Hail can survive in a vacuum, enabling him to survive in space. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Queen Hail is capable of using a Full Power Energy Wave. *'Explosive Wave' - a burst of ki emitted from the entire body capble of causing minor damage. *'Death Razor - A Death Wave type ki Attack used by Queen Hail. *'Death Beam''' – Cold's signature attack used by King Cold, Cooler and Frieza. *'Full Power Death Beam' – A powered up version of the Death Beam. *'Barrage Death Beam' - a rapid barrage of the Death Beam. *'Death Ball' - A powerful attack capable of destroying a planet. *'Supernova' - a stronger attack capable of destroying a planet. *'Super Explosive Wave' - a Stronger version of the Explosive Wave |-|Forms and transformations= It is stated that Queen Hail appears to be the type who increases his abilities by transforming. However, King Cold never utilizes any forms other than his regular horned one so it is unknown what his transformation is. 'True Form' It is the form that Queen Hail was born in, thus being his True Form. This is the form that allows her to use her full potential. Like her older son, Cooler can maintain her power and uses this form as her Base form. |-|Eqiupment= *'Queen Hail's Spaceship' - A large, round ship used for transportation. *'Scouter' - A wearable, all-purpose computer. Category:Frieza's Race Category:Universe 7 Characters Category:Universe 7 Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Female Characters Category:Dragon Ball Extended Universe (Nikon23) Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball Minus